


Oh No There's Only One Shower

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Stephen and Tony have been exposed to some alien goo (fuck you Richards) it has some interesting effects and they need to get it off...oh look only one shower.Written for the sex pollen Ironstrange bingo square and apparently according to the IronStrange discord server there isn't enough shower sex in this fandom.See a need fill a need.





	Oh No There's Only One Shower

“Remind me to murder Richards when I see him,” Tony grumbles trying to get the goo at that slug like creature had sprayed him and Stephen with. Their hair is matted down from slime and Stephen keeps wiping it away when it gets too close to the reactor. God only knows what the goo could do if it got in there.

“Stop complaining and get to the decon area. Who knows what this stuff could do,” Stephen says and Tony smiles because he knows that this is his boyfriend’s way of telling him he cares. Something they both have trouble showing sometimes.

“Awww you care,” Tony sing songs.

“Decon, now,” Stephen says forcing Tony through the doors and into the incineration room. The Cloak slips off Stephen’s shoulders as the two men strip and it shakes the goo off and rubs up against Tony.

“Stephen your cloak is being a pervert,” Tony says waving at the cloak to get Levi to go away as he tosses his clothes into biocontainment to be burned, as Stephen does as well and Levi keeps trying to touch Tony.

“Stepheeeeeen,” Tony whines batting Levi away again.

“Maybe you should go back to the Sanctum, have Wong clean you up. He’s better at it than me anyway,” Stephen says making a portal and Levi zips through with one last nuzzle against Tony’s nipples.

“Your cloak is a menace,” Tony says as he and Stephen place bandages over each other’s open cuts to keep the goo out. 

“Do you want the shampoo first or the conditioner?” Stephen asks looking at the industrial shampoo that smells like paste in distaste. 

“Why is there only one shower?” Tony asks looking at the second shower that looks like the hulk had taken a sledge hammer to it.

“I can’t be certain but that does seem to be a very familiar outline in the wall,” Stephen says and Tony stares at it.

“Please don’t tell me Cap and Bucky were down here breaking showers,” Tony says.

“Better than breaking the beds,” Stephen says as he leads Tony over to the only usable shower and bows with a flourish. 

“After you,” Stephen says and Tony steps into the shower and Stephen steps in with him and reaches around to turn on the water, arms brushing against Tony’s nipples making Tony’s breath hitch.

“Sensitive are we?” Stephen purrs softly.

“Shut up! It’s your cloak’s fault. Levi’s a goddamn menace,” Tony says refusing to blush.

“I can be quite the menace as well,” Stephen says pinching one of the nipples in the way he knows Tony loves.

“As much as I enjoy hot steamy sex, we are covered in weird alien goo. Can we at least get clean first?” Tony asks and Stephen chuckles and pinches it again before giving Tony his back.

“Help be wash my back?” Stephen says coyly with a wink and Tony begins scooping the goo off his back.

“Remember, don’t scratch me, this stuff shouldn’t get inside us,” Stephen says and Tony nods.

“I won’t, and don’t forget to grab the disinfecting soap, we’ll need that after the original,” Tony says rubbing a hand along Stephen’s clef to gather up the goo that had gathered there. Stopping when Stephen makes a soft noise.

“Stephen, are you okay?” Tony asks contorting in the tiny shower to see Stephen’s biting his lip and his cock is hard and leaking between his legs.

“Well howdy there,” Tony says and reaches around his boyfriend to rub a hand along Stephen’s cock not realizing he still has the goo on it and Stephen mewls and arches into his hand.

“What's got you all hot and bothered?” Tony asks rubbing his hand along Stephen's cock teasingly. Watching the taller man buck and bit his lip.

“I... I don't know but please don't stop,” Stephen pleads thrusting into Tony's hand and Tony pulls his hand away and Stephen whines in frustration.

“Hey, relax honey. I just need a little more lube,” Tony says scooping more of the goo because it does actually make pretty good lube and Stephen doesn't seem like he wants to wait for Tony to run to the workshop to get the bottle he keeps there for when Stephen wants to fuck him over his latest project.

The minute he returns his hand to Stephen's cock and gives it a slow pull Stephen is yelling out and cumming over Tony's hand and the wall.

“Aww Stephen, how kind of you. You gave me line for my cock,” Tony says and rubs Stephen's cum and some goo over his cock before putting a finger to Stephen's hole.

“How are you doing Stephen? You need to stop?” Tony asks.

“If you stop I am never having sex with you again,” Stephen tries to snap but it comes out as a broken whimper when Tony works a finger into his hole.

“So bossy,” Tony says working a second finger in glad he had fucked Stephen this morning otherwise prep would be taking a lot longer. 

Stephen is panting now his head resting against the wall of the shower at a weird angle due to the close quarters and Tony turns him around and lifts him up and presses him back against the wall and Stephen knocks his head back against the wall as he feels Tony line up with him and his cock become trapped between them rubbing in the most delicious way.

“Tony,” Stephen breathes out and Tony smiles and slides in slowly giving Stephen a chance adjust. 

“Shhh, Stephen. I’ve got you. Don’t worry,” Tony says and Stephen bangs his head against the shower wall when Tony slides all the way in and his head begins throbbing. 

“Tony move please,” Stephen whines and the throbbing in his head and the hardness in his ass mixing deliciously together and he has to wonder why he doesn’t let Tony top more often. 

“Are you alright? That sounded like you hit your head hard,” Tony says slowing down to stop and check but Stephen wraps his legs tightly around Tony’s hips pulling him closer and deeper.

“If you stop I will send you to the Mirror Dimension!” Stephen hisses and and reaches down to begin stroking his cock in time with Tony’s thrusts and they press their foreheads together.

“Are you going to cum Stephen?” Tony asks as Stephen’s legs tense and he cums with a cry. 

Tony fucks him through his orgasm and as soon as Stephen starts clenching down on him Tony cums as well lowering them both to the floor of the shower, the goo gathered there seeping into their skin.

“Fuck, we’re both still hard,” Tony says breathlessly as he arranges Stephen is on his lap, lips barely an inch apart.

“Ride me,” Tony says and Stephen holds onto Tony’s shoulders with shaking hands as he lifts himself up and then slides back down, sensitive from his first orgasm and Tony scoots back so he can lean against the wall, barely noticing when the act smears goo over his hole.

“God, you’re so pretty,” Tony says leaning up to slot his mouth over Stephen’s and they stay like that for a while, Stephen rolling his hips while Tony essentially fucks Stephen’s mouth with his tongue.

Stephen is making soft keening noises and reaches down to his cock only for Tony to slap his hand away and grip it in one slick hand and Stephen’s eyes roll up into his head as he cums and his orgasm pushes Tony over the edge again.

They’re just coming down from their post orgasm high to see the Avengers coming into the room.

“Steve, Bucky, can you pull them apart. They’ll keep going until the slime is out of their system, it’ll kill them,” Bruce says and suddenly there are strong arms around Stephen’s waste and pulling him off Tony.

Stephen whines as Tony’s cock slips out of him and he’s hauled up and over Steve’s shoulder.

“Oh come on Cap. We can handle some marathon sex,” Tony says and Bucky picks him up and holds him like a football. Stephen finds himself hard again and begins rolling his hips against Steve’s shoulder and reaching out to squeeze Steve’s ass.

“You two are going to have to blow off some steam later. They’re getting this shit all over you two,” Bruce says.

“But Brucieeeeeee, why do they get to have tons of sex?” Tony whines trying to reach for Bucky’s cock but has trouble with the position he’s in.

“They are super soldiers. They have a large amount of stamina. They can go long enough for the goo to lose effect. You two, cannot,” Bruce says not impressed at all.

“Tony, keep your hands to yourself or I’m tying them up,” Bucky says.

“Ohhh kinky. Do you tie Cap up? Or does he tie you up?” Tony asks as Bucky carries him down to the medical room.

“You gonna strap him down?” Bucky asks as Tony’s eyes droop slightly.

“No, they tired themselves out enough with their...ahem...activities. They should be asleep soon,” Bruce says as Steve comes in.

“Alright doc, I’ll tell him but stop grabbing my butt please,” Steve says placing Stephen down gently on the bed next to Tony’s and turns to Bruce, “he said he hit his head and to not let him sleep.”

“Alright, I’ll keep him awake but Tony should be okay,” Bruce says.

“Wanna make sure Stephen’s okay,” Tony says trying to sit up and look at his boyfriend to make he’s okay, but now that the adrenaline of sex and the goo is no longer in him he’s crashing hard. He struggles to keep his eyes open and meets Stephen’s eyes.

“Go to sleep Tony. I’m alright,” Stephen says and Tony reaches out to hold Stephen’s and the adrenaline crash is too much and be passes out but not before whispering, “I love you,” and getting one back.

Tony wakes up the next morning to a trembling hand in his hair and one on his stomach. Tony opens his eyes and smiles up at Stephen before the events of last night come crashing over him.

“IMSOSORRYAREYOUOKAY?IMSOSORRYISHOULDN”THAVEDONEANYOFTHAT!” Tony rushes out thinking if he can say it fast enough then maybe Stephen won’t hate him forever and might not leave.

“Want to run that by me again? What are you sorry for?” Stephen asks brow scrunching up in that cute thing it does when he’s confused or trying to puzzle something out.

“I forced myself on you,” Tony says sinking down into the bed wishing it would swallow him whole.

“Tony, I thoroughly enjoyed last night. Granted the goo was a little strange,” Stephen says.

“Stephen you were under the influence of the goo. That is practically coercion,” Tony says.

“You were under the goo too,” Stephen says.

“That’s different, you weren’t topping,” Tony says looking away.

“Tony, look at me,” Stephen says then waits and continues once Tony has met his eyes, “It doesn’t matter the positions, the top can be coerced as much as the bottom. So, tell me Tony I rubbed your nipple in the shower first, did I coerce you into sex?” Stephen says.

“No…” Tony says.

“Then why I are you holding yourself to a different set of standards than you would me?” Stephen says.

“I gave you a concussion!” Tony says.

“Actually no, turns out I didn’t have one, but you didn’t knock my head into the wall, I did. I want you to know I am fully on board with where last night went,” Stephen says as his hands slides down Tony’s stomach to wrap a hand around Tony’s length making the shorter man moan.

“You like that?” Stephen asks stroking it softly making Tony give a roll of his hips.

“Please tell me you aren’t using alien goo as lube,” Tony groans out.

“Nope, I got my fingers nice and wet. I was gonna wake you up with a blow job but I thought it might give you a heart attack,” Stephen says with a cocky smile and tightens his fist and Tony gasps and he cums just as he’s hit by a spray of cold water.

“I thought this was out of your systems god dammit!” Bruce says spraying them with a spray bottle like one would do with a miss behaving animal.

“Aww Brucie...why do you have to be a cock block?” Tony whines.

“You are not having sex in my christian medical bay,” Bruce says.

“You’re not even Christian! You’re a lapsed Catholic closer to Atheist!” Tony whines.

“Sorry, Peter was here yesterday and some of his memes must have gotten stuck in my head,” Bruce says and the three of them burst out laughing.

“Tony, it might just be the goo but Bruce is really cute when he blushes,” Stephen says and Tony nods.

“The Other Guy,” Bruce says because that usually scares away most suitors.

“There are spells for that,” Stephen says.

“Besides Stephen can literally multiply himself so you can fuck one of them while I rim you,” Tony says.

“I...I...I” Bruce says and when both men move to stand Bruce sprays them with the bottle laughing at them, which makes them laugh even more, only stopping when the tower shakes.

“What was that?” Tony asks.

“What do you think? You were both covered in goo last night and molesting Steve and Bucky bare skin, they’ve been at it since last night,” Bruce says.

“Why aren’t you cock blocking them?” Tony whines.

“Because they aren’t in my medical lab under my medical supervision and they won’t fuck themselves into the grave,” Bruce says.

“Killjoy,” Tony mutters.

“If you can wait another thirty minutes the goo should be weak enough for you to be safe,” Bruce says.

“Oh dear, what are we going to do for thirty minutes?” Stephen says wagging his eyebrows at Bruce who holds the spray bottle like a gun.

“I will use this,” Bruce says with a playful smile on his face. 

Once they stop trying to jump his bones Bruce brings them some clothes and the three of them spend the rest of the day playing chess.


End file.
